Someone to Love Me
by tasha.poisonous.ivy
Summary: The war with Uchiha Madara is finally over. Sasuke is back home. Everything is going good and well for Uzumaki Naruto. Except for one thing. The loving couples everywhere. Particularly Sasuke and Sakura. Now Naruto wants someone to truly love him starting with his own woman followed by many many children. (NaruHina) (Time period: Post All-Shinobi Alliance War Against Madara)
1. Prologue

**Someone to Love Me**

Author: Moshi moshi (hello) This is my first story, hopefully you guys will like it, if not…well (- _ -) I guess its not for you then. If you do like please don't forget the most crucial thing – REVIEWS! So here it goes. Happy Reading!

PS. Its Post Shinobi Alliance war against Madara.

**Disclaimer.** Naruto belongs solely to Masaki Kishomoto and I am borrowing his characters for this story (^o^) v

**Prologue**

It hurt. Watching them being together.

Lost in their own world: filled with loving glances, passionate touches and gentle consideration Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were finally able to have a budding relationship after all the years of separation due to Sasuke's quest for vengeance and greed for power.

But all was forgiven and forgotten. Sasuke had helped the All-Shinobi Alliance and Naruto in the end thus leading them to victory against the war against Uchiha Madara.

He was now another hero of the battle, the confused ninja coming back to Konoha after the war and was helping others in rebuilding their village, with a loving, strong and supporting girlfriend.

Naruto himself was considered a hero now. People stopped on streets to wave and greet him, kids inspired to be like him, he was the toast of people around the Shinobi world. After years of deliberate ignoring and indifferent stares, Naruto had finally proven himself to be a powerful and legendary ninja and was now called the heart of the Konoha village. Naruto had blushed with secret pleasure when he had found he had his own fan club!

Konoha was being rebuild….life was getting back to normal…relationships and strong ties made during the war had sprouted everywhere… and it was as if people were being infected with love, having the narrow escape were busy in ensuring that their 'legacy' continued and villages populated to make up for the lost comrades.

No Akatsuki members running afoul, other nations busy in rebuilding and re-populating their own villages, Orochimaru (the never-dying creep) Naruto shuddered as he recalled the snake-like man – had actually gutsily in a throaty voice declared that he was coming back to Konoha and was not going anywhere until he saw Konoha completely in its glory again. He had followed Sasuke back to the village and was now under ANBU protective-custody while he advised Tsunade on what matters she needed to pay critical attention especially the underworld dealings, the Roots ANBU and other darker aspects the Third Hokage had not been able to pay attention and needed to be weeded out immediately and told Naruto in confidence as he had been escorted that he was not going to let the 3 Sannin extraordinary genes just pass out before laughing mysteriously and Naruto had felt a cold shiver run on his body.

Kakashi sensei was shadowing Tsunade as well as being especially being trained by Tsunade to take over the position of Hokage just in case for the near future, though Tsunade had no intention of fully leaving it in his hands yet anytime soon and was planning on becoming his Elder (**_Naruto snickered at the thought_**) Chief Advisor later on.

Everything was well and good in Naruto's opinion.

Except for one thing.

The loving couples everywhere. Particularly Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto had given up a long time ago on Sakura when he had initially failed to bring Sasuke and had realized her feelings for Sasuke went beyond just simple crush but his one-side feelings still caused him heartache and he had tried to make the two of his most closest friends be together so they could finally at least find happiness and Naruto would be able to keep his promise to Uchiha Itachi true.

He had joined the mock trainings determined and cheerfully with Team 7 and had pushed Sakura and Sasuke '_accidently_' on many occasions during trainings into each other, had also often left subtly afterwards and somehow even persuaded Sasuke to escort Sakura home after dark since it was '_still dangerous_', '_rogue ninjas around_', '_vulnerable woman_', '_protection_', '_strong man_' etc.

Initially both Sasuke and Sakura had been stiff and awkward, gradually Sasuke's unspoken apology and shamefaced had melted Sakura and Sasuke (_**that bastard teme**_) had moved fast since then and now with a smirk on face, oozed satisfaction and was polluting the air with love…

Following Sasuke and Sakura, Ino who had been despondent with her father's death had been comforted by Choji's generous heart and deliciously cooked-food. She had also realized that her feelings for Sasuke had been nothing beyond a childhood crush and nowadays Ino often walked around attached and holding hands with Choji, who looked perplexed at the reality where the one he never thought would even look at him less consider him as a potential love boggled and mystified him.

Some people, including Choji's father and Ino's mother after initial surprise often chuckled at his bemusement missing Ino's father and Shikimaru's father, the latter who had bet it would happen one day. Choji's father missing his closest friends had paid the bet amount to the dejected Shikimaru.

Shikimaru who missed the gentle support of his father and Asuma sensei had been the most battle worn and matured greatly and was now one of the top Intelligence ninja Konoha had and was diligently losing himself in work as part of Konoha's re-development and security think tank spending free time with Asuma sensei's son for comfort.

Guy sensei, Lee and Tenten had been traumatized by Neji's death and the three were also seeking comfort of the loss of comrade by spending extra part in Konoha's re-development. Naruto remembering Neji was saddened but his senses had picked an odd discomfort between Lee and Tenten and knew something had between the two.

Kiba apparently had saved a female vet apprentice during a medic camp attack by the white Zetsu, it had been instant mutual attraction as she patched the slightly bruised Akamura and both were now a hot and heavy item while he was having a ongoing cold war with Shino who had surprised everyone by proposing Kiba's adopted younger sister, Mayumi. Apparently Kiba felt betrayed since the relationship had been going on for quiet sometime since Shino had bought Mayumi for the Final Bow to his parents as soon as returning from war.

Shy and graceful Hinata along with the Huuga clan had been in mourning and was rarely seen around.

Even Iruka sensei and Yamato, both still recovering in hospital had struck up friendship while in the same hospital room and were enjoying the generous attention of a busty nurse and a ANBU kuniochi (female ninja).

Naruto sighed and kicked at dirt before trudging on. Being with Team 7 and then Jiraiya sensei, Naruto had began to forget the haunting loneliness that plagued him since childhood but now in between missions and Konoha re-development it had began to afflict him again.

He also yearned to find his other one…someone to cheer and support him, cherish and dote on him not as just a good friend or ninja but as a lover….as a familymember….he so badly wanted to be part of a family again…his own family…his own wife….his own children….

Naruto huffed at the last one. _**Children? I would love to have many many children but how can I? I am still…bodily at least…a.. a Virgin!** _Naruto growled and clenched his teeth as Kurama rough laugh resounded inside him.

**Why don't you find a female to bear you some huh?** Kurama queried.

**TBC**

Author: Ok so what do you think? Was it any good? Do you think I should continue? I dunno but I am gonna try…the story has been echoing in my brain for a while so….hope to read your reviews..nice meeting you all (* o *)b

_**Edited for easier reading! Sorry I did have italic fonts and bold in original _**text **_but somehow I lost the formatting while uploading. Thank you for pointing it out :D**_


	2. Chapter 1: Worried About Naruto

**Author Note 01**: I have been trying to estimate the characters age as per anime/manga info given. Naruto is between 15-17 years old in Shipuuden, but in my opinion many Asians look younger than their age so I am going to estimate that he's about to be 18 instead and taking a little time gap too because somehow I feel weird writing got and heavy romance scenes for minor teens (I am 21 years, Asian, I know a lot of younger people have all type of consenting relationships around but still :D) plus I think people really start making life-long commitments after the hormones settle a bit (**^_^)** So Naruto and others class fellows are going to be 20 years, Lee & Tenten 21, Kakashi and other senseis 29-30ish.

Thank you for the reviews… They are MUCH MUCH appreciated, sorry for the spelling mistakes :D**  
><strong>

**Author Note 02**: Ooof its so difficult to login in here , have been trying for days but I kept having Network Authorization failed error Code G2, whatever that means.

**Author Note 03**: Oopsie daisy I think I spelled Shikamaru wrong so I am editing that, thank you reviewers for pointing it out :p

**Disclaimer.** Naruto and the characters still are not mine, unfortunately.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**2 years After the War**_

Tsunade stood on rooftop of the Hokage building, staring at the new buildings and other changes wrought after the war. So different from the one she had lived and been raised in, yet it was the same Konaha with the Will of FIre still strong in its people.

At long last the effects of war were wearing off and Konoha was thriving. People were moving on with their lives, many treasuring the memories of the lost friends and family while some were still being haunted by them.

WHOOSH.

A squad of masked ANBU appeared half-kneeling behind her.

Tsunade turned to face them. "The Mission was successful?"

The ANBU squad leader stood up and removed his mask. It was the ANBU ninja, Tenzou, known in the populace as Yamato.

"Yes the mission was successful. Minor skirmish with rogue ninjas, with few scrapes. Team Naruto has safely returned. Naruto decided on washing up before he reports up."

"Good", Tsunade nodded with hands clasped behind; the Hokage mannerism starting to rub off on her.

"Squad dismissed. Go, rest. Yamato, stay, I need to discuss something with you."

They both waited while the squad dispersed.

"Were there any other complications?" Tsunade inquired softly to Yamato. "Was Naruto being followed again?"

"Yes. But they were quietly dealt with. They were average chakra users and were following him from a safe distance so Naruto barely realized he was being trailed. As per your request Team Naruto handled the other rogue ninjas attacking the Azura village by themselves and we kept out of sight." Yamato calmly replied.

Tsunade sighed and moved near to the railing again. Soon after the war, Konoha re-development had been in progress when Tsunade had decided to take on the piling Missions for ninjas again to raise the necessary funds needed. Naruto after being promoted to Jounin had requested with Tsunade to captain and train a Chuunin team for B to C level missions, the original team 7 paired up usually just for Special level S or A missions. Sasuke was in an ANBU squad usually and Sakura in a Medic team.

Tsunade sensing his determination had agreed to allow Naruto to captain a team, since many petitioners requested him for missions due to his popularity after the war and many were greatly impressed by him; they were eager to pay huge amounts for him.

Tsunade utilizing Naruto's sudden demand and fame for missions had began making a tidy profit and paving the road for Naruto's Hokage seat in future, while cementing allies and trade from the different villages for Konoha in interim. However Tsunade soon realized that even though Naruto was at Jounin rank but because of his charm, blunt personality and powerful capabilities was considered unofficially as Rank-S in and out of the Shinobi world, which in turn had increased threats for him.

She had tried to curb his missions and had selected originally 1 ANBU squad to quietly monitor his safety out of the village, but in last six months Naruto's stays in Konoha had become shorter and shorter, his team though becoming greatly experienced often had rotating Chuunins and was frequently returning in frazzled condition. Tsunade also had to put other rotating ANBU squad members to keep up with him.

"It is as if some inner demon…. Or…of course the Kurama kyuubi, might making him so restless and driven_."_ Tsunade mused loudly.

"But Naruto said that him and the Kurama kyuubi were tight now." Yamato replied in a serious tone.

"Yes… I thought so too but why doesn't he stop now and then to spend some time in between missions to laze around. Konoha is now steadily back on its feet financially and doesn't need him to do each and every mission that comes up. I never thought that he would turn so serious. I miss that impish brat! Is there nothing to interest him here in Konoha?" Tsunade asked Yamato suddenly, her brows furrowing.

"Kakashi, did he have any fight with the other shinobis his age that I don't know about?"

WHOOSH.

Kakashi appeared leaning back against the railing.

"No Tsunade-sama. I have subtly observed the young Jounins interaction and whenever they get the chance, they interact normally with Naruto." Kakashi spoke, his eyes showing his concern. "Naruto meets them only when they join him to eat at Ichiraku Ramen Shop once in a while."

"But you are also concerned about Naruto too, Kakashi Senpai?" Yamato questioned.

Kakashi turned to face him, "I didn't notice until recently when some concerned elder shinobis, Iruka sensei and Ichiraku (the ramen shop owner) pointed it out to me because -" he pointed a glare in Tsunade's direction "- I have been buried under paperwork just because _someone _likes to shove off _their work _on _their_ poor _underlings while they drink their heads off and snooze off during work_!"

Tsunade snorted at that. "Underling huh….its a important part of training for a _potential _Hokage candidate…you will have to train Naruto later on too" Kakashi rolled his eyes at her blatant favoritism "but that aside I am more interested in Naruto's current affairs than your plight…hmmm…..so I was not the only one who noticed the change in Naruto…" Tsunade continued, staring off at far distance.

"What does interest a young healthy shinobi male?" She mused aloud, then pointing at them: "You were young males once too….. help me out!"

Kakashi and Yamata were immediately affronted and both thought, feeling slightly offended: _**Young once?! We are still in our prime!**_

Meanwhile the pacing Tsunade was suggesting: "He loves ramen, training, ramen, more training, ramen, learning new difficult jutsus, ramen…..wait a minute" She stopped midway and turned to them, "that sounds dreary to even me. Does he have any other interest?"

Kakashi pondered for a second, then slowly suggested, "He also likes watering plants, playing pranks…_or_ used to at least…" He remembered the plant Naruto had gifted him and their first board-duster encounter, when Naruto had placed it between the classroom door so that it would fall on Kakashi's head when he had opened it later.

He smiled nostalgically, _how much Naruto has changed… _

"But he hasn't does anything playful like that in years" Yamato interceded.

"He has become so mature and serious like a monk" Tsunade gravelly nodded. "Jiraiya would have been ashamed to call him his student - "

They all suddenly became perceptibly alert.

_Jiraiya!_

_Jiraiya -sensei!_

_Jiraiya -san!_

"Naruto has… - " Kakashi started.

"….been like this….. - " Yamato continued.

"…. since Jiraiya died." Tsunade finished for all of them.

They all went silent.

"It's as if he is unconsciously distancing others from him so that they don't can't get close enough to hurt him." Yamato slowly drawled out what everyone was thinking.

"You are right." Tsunade quietly replied, the loss of her most closest comrade, still visibly hurting. "Naruto is afraid to get close to anyone." _Like I was, _Tsunade thought silently. _That poor child. He lost his parents, then the Third Hokage and then Jiraya, who changed Naruto's life fundamentally. He must have been hurting and he channeled it the only way he could handle it by losing himself in shinobi work. I won't leave you in the dark pit of despair and loneliness alone, Naruto. _Tsunade silently swore. _I will drag you out, like you did me._

"He needs a woman. They sure shake things up. " A voice drawled, they turned to see Shikamaru lazily walking towards them, one hand stuck in his shinobi pants, his hair longer and crazier up in a ponytail. He scratched his nose then doled out to Kakashi and Tsunade, "Sizune sama is miffed that you both left all the work on her while you stepped outside for few _seconds and a bathroom break apparently_."

Both Tsunade and Kakashi face turned grey and sweat drop (anime-style). Shizune was extremely creative in finding punishments for them that would _unable_ them to even straighten their legs for a second.

Tsunade looked at Shikamura appraisingly and asked bluntly, knowing he would answer straightforwardly. "What _did_ you mean?"

" Naruto is so _pure _that he can pass for a monk in a shrine, if he shaves that mop on his head that is." Shikamaru scoffed.

"You are _joking_?!" Tsunade's face turned purple and sputtered "How can he be..be.._**pure**__ when he was travelling with Jiraya for years….FOR YEARS I SAY!_" She turned and pointed at Kakashi and Yamato, "Is he telling the truth, what about before?"

" Ano-" Kakashi scratched the back of his laughed weakly. "Despite that Naruto created that Harem No Justsu and used to get beat up about it while researching it, other than his tiny crush on Sakura, he has never shown any interest in any female. He was focused and only interested in bringing Sasuke back."

"Do you think he might have been interested in Sasuke? Even Sai calls him '_Dickless'_. Might it be that he is hiding because he is actually afraid that he is -" Yamata asked in a low whisper, which still echoed in the silence, "-a-a-asexual or…or…_bats for the same team_..?" He trailed off looking at Kakashi for askance who suddenly looked dazed at the relevance.

Bam.

Tsunade tapped Yamkato arm with a small punch. He could suddenly feel each and every nerve and muscle in his arm.

"BAKA! HE IS NOT-" Tsunade nearly shrieked and coughed to continue in a normal tone, "He is interested in females all right…I _just_ know okay!"

The males looked at her with wide eyes.

"You fools! It's not how you are thinking! I –we- females just know…" Tsnade was turning red and then hotly glared at them to dare continue that thought.

She turned back to Shikamaru, "Do you know why Naruto hasn't dated anyone?"

Both Kakashi and Yamato were interested in the answer too.

"He is too prissy." Shikamaru calmly replied.

All three elders looked at Shikamaru dumbfounded. _Brash and buoyant Naruto, a prissy?_

Shikamura huffed and patiently explained, "Almost all the kunoichi our age are already in committed relationship …. he isn't comfortable dating a younger nor an older woman" _Shikamaru smirked, remembering his own certain (slightly) older Sand Kunoichi_, "he gets wary, prudish and petulant when a unknown female or a fan girl comes up to him and throws herself at him…_apparently he doesn't know what to do with them _as he has been trained and assured by Sakura and Ino since childhood that he is a uncivilized uncouth pervert and no sane girl or woman would or could possibly like him enough to waste her life with him as compared to Sasuke _who is epitome of true maleness _or something."

Kakashi and Yamato winced and furtively looked at the seething and livid Hokage.

"_Those wretched females_" she growled, forgetting that they were her most self-appraised students till date, "_uncivilized uncouth pervert, is he?! I will show you uncouth pervert!" _She turned to Kakashi, her eyes ablaze, "_instruct Shizune to assign Sakura and Ino to 'examine' and 'study' human excrements for two weeks- no make it 2 months to distinguish the proper __flow__ of bodily functions and report them to me. _"

She drew deep breathes to calm herself again and then recalled Shikamaru's rest of conversation and exploded, "What do you mean _he doesn't know what to do with them__, he is JIRAIYA's student! How can he not know __what to do with them__?! He does know what happens between man and woman in the sheets, right? Didn't he read Jiraiya's books or anything!"_

Kakashi and Yamato both turned tomato red at the Hokage's blunt question and her unknowingly confession to reading the said book in question to know there content.

Shimkamaru's face expressed how troublesome he found the conversation, he sighed and answered her with his eye lids lowered, "Naruto said it was Jiraiya-san who first called him a prude. Other than that when we were in school Naruto skipped the sex ed-class to doodle on the Hokages statue heads and then had to clean them up, took him many hours. We didn't pay that much attention nor understood it really. Asuma sensei had Kureni sensei tell us once again later on, because Ino and Hinata were such cute girls and we needed to be forewarned for future missions. Hinata of course fainted, took her a couple of hours to wake, while we waited the nosebleeds to stop and days before we could move on from the trauma and look at each other normally. Dunno about team 10, though."

They all turned to look at Kakashi, who though read erotica publicly but has never discussed it with anyone, _especially_ with his students.

He turned even more red than before, sweating badly and hurriedly stuttered, "I-i-it never c-came up! Sasuke was all always like arrogant —Naruto was too—too—bratty and-and – Sakura was intelligent. I never thought, I never saw the _need-_" He froze, looking at the Tsunade and spoke horrified, "Sasuke and Sakura are like rabbits what if-if Sakura-"

Tsunade rubbed at the tick on her forehead and spoke through clench teeth, "I had all the kunoichi presented at the gynecology department after I caught Sasuke and Sakura shacking up in the linen closet at the hospital last year, both are going to regret it if they ever compromise with the sanitary of the hospital again. It is standard procedure for all kunoichi to take measures before each mission and inform ahead if in case of possibility of pregnancy."

Yamato looking thoroughly embarrassed, timidly spoke, "So…..that means it's _only _Naruto who never got… the _**Talk.**_"

….

**TBC**

**Author note: **So, what do you think? Was it interesting? Do you guys think Naruto knows about 'adult' facts of life or not? Tune in to find out! If you like the chapter then please review! :D


	3. Chapter 2: The Talk and the Talk

**Author Note :** Soorry for the wait! I have been having net problems for a couple of days. Don'y worry this chapter is going to be pretty long!

So thanks to the people who are reading, especially those who are taking time to review! Love you guys! (^o^)v

**A side note:** It may seem odd that Naruto who was exposed to many things as kid never really understood what they actually meant _meant_ in adult world. Naruto is aware of sexual act in itself maybe he saw/read Jiraiya's erotica or maybe accidently walked in on him but he himself only was limited to wet dreams of only kissing Sakura (in a kids mind we usually think it was the biggest thing ever) but it never progressed further for him.

**Chapter Two**

"Hmmm.… so you are not really dickless. "

Murmured a flat voice thoughtfully as Naruto stepped out of the bathroom after a hot relaxing shower, rubbing a towel to dry his hair.

"AWWWWWWW" Naruto shrieked, jumped and hurriedly tried to cover his important bits upfront with the small towel.

"W**** THE F**** ARE YOU DOING SAI?! " Naruto yelled, and grabbing the towel in one hand upfront and with the other tried to cover his bare ass before racing to get his shinobi garb from the closet and then back to the bathroom, cursing Sai under his breath for startling him like that and quickly dressed, a bit unsteadily as he wasn't used to changing in the bathroom before striding out again, fully dressed this time.

Sai had observed Naruto's naked form in that one second and his _artistic mind _had capturedit for eternity. Sai didn't think it was a big deal since he was used to changing at ANBU lockers but seeing Naruto struggle for composure as he sat down grumbling and made himself a peanut-butter sandwich and drink milk straight from carton after examining the date carefully, realized that he might have made a faux pas, _again_.

Despite the emotional therapy sessions Sai had been forcefully suggested on by Lady Tsunade-sama since some years back, he still had trouble understanding the social nuances. He remembered what his therapist had suggested to do if, _no when_, _he_ might offend someone.

"I apologize, Naruto…"

Naruto's back tensed but he continued munching hungrily on the sandwich. Sai however continued,

"But I can't see any fault here. I would like to draw you in nude. You are pretty beautiful for a guy. You have good bone structure, nice blue eyes and nice golden-blonde hair.. Your body is perfectly proportioned, rightly toned muscles and abs down to your dic -"

Wham.

Naruto stood up with force and breathed deeply couple of times before speaking through clenched teeth Sasuke-style. "Subject closed. Never mention it _ever again." _Another deep breath, before he opened his piercing blue eyes,_ "_What brought you here?"

"But-" Sai cut offed at Naruto's fierce glare and replied, "Lady Tsunade-sama is waiting for you in the Hokage room. She said you have to come right away. I don't think she likes me though, she was calling me names, disapproving my clothes and was even going to hit me but Shizune san and Hatake Kakashi held her back."

Naruto sighed. _Sai was a good friend and a ANBU shinobi but emotionally he was still a never growing child, with no filter between his mouth and brain. _"What did you say to her now?"

Sai didn't like being accused of something he hadn't done. "I didn't. She started cursing me first and called my shinobi gear being _indecent and vulgar _and something about _spreading wrong ideas around. _She even called me dickless but I assured her that I still have it attached and she can feel it as proof. She went crazy and tried to hit me."

Naruto groaned. _Sai and his filter-less mouth. Baa-chan was going to be in a bad mood now. _ "Okay go. I will follow you out."

"So will you model in nude –"

"OUT I SAID !"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade sat behind the desk in the Hokage's official room, her arms crossed she watched Naruto reporting with a speculative look.

After his growth spurt, he had gotten suitably tall around 5'11, his body was gracefully muscled with all the training he did. Other than the light whisker marks on his face, he was quiet good-looking, even more than the Fourth Hokage had been. Maybe because where his father had the classic beauty of a quiet and subtle personality, Naruto's blazing personality always left a scorching impression on every person he met; though many mistook him as an idiot it was usually until too late that they realized that he was titled 'Uzumaki Naruto: _The Most Surprising Ninja_' for a reason.

His spiky blonde hairs, now nearly shoulder length, were carelessly confined with the Konoha protector with the front bangs getting quiet long, framed his tanned face rather enticingly. His fiery electric-blue eyes' honestly mirroring his each and every emotion.

He had definitely become a beautiful specimen of man.

_It's his eyes that hypnotize and beguile a person to trust him, friend or foe. _Tsunade mused. Even in his simple shinobi gear he looked attractive. Though she was a little sad to realize that even though he still had the same jacket that Jiraiya had bought for Naruto but rest of his shinobi gear comprised more of black in his ninja pants, vest and jacket sleeves than the bright orange he used to flaunt on previously.

_Maybe there is something wrong with the kunoichi eyes_' of Konoha_, if they can't appreciate such a good sight. I need to add eye checkup for them in the medical exam_. Tsunade thoughtfully wrote a memo for Shizune on the notepad in front of her.

Naruto finished the overview and placed the report in front of her for perusal.

Tsunade barely noticed the report; she was fully focused on Naruto and was scrambling her mind on how to bring up such an intimate topic to him, while Kakashi and Yamato were patiently waiting on the perch outside Hokage office's window for Naruto to finally appease their curiosity regarding his _pure _state.

"Naruto…."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade. "Yes Baa-chan? Any questions regarding the report?"

"No-no-no, you dealt the mission perfectly. In fact I think you have earned at least a 2 time off from Shinobi duties for your superb work these past months."

Naruto was taken back. "What?! Really?! That is awesome!"

"Really-? You are happy?" Tsunade was surprised too.

"Of course! I have been wanting to try this jutsu scroll Gamakichi found-"

"NARUTO!" Tsunade slammed both her hands on the desk and stood up towering Naruto with a glint in her eyes.

"No shinobi work….no training…no learning new jutsus!"

"But -"

"No! It's time you take a break and enjoy life like a young hot blooded male in his prime!" She ordered him hotly with hands on hips in a full nagger mode.

Naruto stared at her clueless. "What?!"

Tsunade pinched her forehead. "Naruto…I don't know how -"she braced herself, "okay, we need to take time to talk and _discuss_ important facts of life that are a necessity in life for an adult …and a male adult at that… _I am concerned _that your education about _adult matters_ may be remiss and bottling up your _emotions_ in such a manner might _harm_—uh-uh your _constitution._ "

Naruto gaped at her in confusion and bafflement. "What?!"

"I think we need to uh-uh" Tsunade was hot with embarrassment never having thought that she would have to explain such matters to Naruto, who was like her own son in her heart. She had always discussed it matter-of-factly before, but looking at her _baby_ Naruto's young, naïve and still innocent face, Tsunade faced the panic of a true mother. The dilemma whether to let him fumble and learn it on his own at his own pace or drag him into the adult world fully prepared. _Tsunade you are a world renown medical expert why are you babbling about like some senseless old hag. Focus! _

She took a deep breath and then quickly rushed. "—about sexual reproduction between male and female in human species." Then politely coughed softly mumbling, "_… __sex_."

He looked at Tsunade flabbergasted then turned into 3 shades of red before springing on his feet quickly and with his hands placed on his ears and shouting ran towards the door, "NOOO-NOO-NO, PERVERTS! PERVERTS! HOW COULD YOU-YOU-BAACHAN! WHY-WHY IS EVERONE OBSESSED WITH—WITH-_THAT! OLD PEOPLE ARE PERVERTS! FIRST-FIRST THE PERVY SAGE AND NOW YOU! _I WONT! I WONT!"

Naruto took off one hand from the ear and forcefully yanked on the door knob to open but the door didn't budge, he even placed both legs on the door but the door didn't open.

Shizune had sealed it strongly as per Tsunade's prior instructions, anticipating Naruto's reaction. She jumped back from the door when she heard Naruto rattle it forcefully.

Naruto kicked the door couple of times while covering his ears with both hands once before changing directions and dashing towards the open windows.

Bam.

He hit the invisible seal on the window with impact and bounced back to fall on his ass and knocked out.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Are you ready to discuss this rationally, Naruto?" Tsunade asked lifting the small tea cup to her mouth and slowly sipping the energizing green tea.

Naruto glared at her spitefully as he struggled in the chair he was tied in.

"Naruto you need to tell me what that baka Jiraiya told you, so I can repair the damage he did to you and your _love _life "Tsunade sighed.

"Baa-chan we are not discussing this" Naruto's face resembled a ripe tomato.

"Naruto, we need to discuss this, I am really worried about you." Tsunade said quietly.

"But-_but why?!_" Naruto leaned forward in the ropes.

"_Naruto_, life is not just about shinobi work, training, eating ramen and training again!" She grumbled stiffly.

"But I love training, eating ramen and training again! It makes me strong enough to protect everyone!" Naruto retorted hotly.

"Why?" She asked, even more quietly.

"What do you mean why! So I can protect everyone! I don't want to lose the people I care about!" Naruto was confused at Tsunade's countenance and persistent questioning.

"Naruto, they are shinobi, they are not weaklings! They don't need you to shoulder the responsibility of their life at such a young age! Human are living things! Even if they eat, breath and do nothing, they will still die of age or sickness, its part of lifecycle. Aging and Death is _inevitable_. Even if you want, you cannot save everyone."

"I can try."

Silence filled the office after Naruto's proclamation.

Tsunade got up and moved towards Naruto, gently raising his head to meet her understanding eyes. Seeing the tumult in the blue eyes she leaned her head against Naruto's, patting his head with a hand filled with motherly love and comfort.

"I know." Tsunade's voice was filled with complete belief. "I love your strong and protective heart Naruto, but it also makes you more vulnerable and this is why it worries me. Each time a fellow shinobi is about to get hurt, you risk your life to save them. You take each and every mission that might risk your own life. Your life is of great importance too! To me, Kakashi, Shizune and every other shinobi in this village and many out of it! Have you ever thought how it hurts the people who care about you; to see you risk your life as if it's of no value?!" She paused to take a breath before continuing. "You are also belittling and insulting your fellow shinobi by thinking they can't or won't be able to safe themselves."

She cupped Naruto's face gently, "Don't you know how much we…everyone… I… love you? I want to see you laugh again from heart. I want to hear your boisterous voice echoing again in the village that makes me smile wherever I might have been stuck at. I want to see you move on from this cocoon of war, mission after mission…training after training… I am grateful that Kurame Kyuubi is protecting you from inside but _what…suppose…what if you lose your luck one day… _what will happen? You think we all will cry for few days at losing you and just move on?!... Many might, but I won't. I WON'T NARUTO! I have enough guilt of not being able to protect my brother, my lover; of turning blind, of turning back on people of Konoha when they needed me. I didn't even notice when my best friend, Orochimaru, my trusted comrade and teammate crossing over to become a psychopath! I only came to consciousness after I lost my beloved sensei in my friend's hands."

Tsunade's voice croaked and broke as she continued, "I am guilty of never understanding, never accepting, never believing the one who stood by me in everything and yet in the end I could not even protect him." She paused to clear her throat before sadly smiling serenely, "I returned to this village for you…and I will shoulder the responsibility of protecting its people for you until then. I promise you I won't turn my back on Konoha and its people. I am now duty bound to protect it. So relax. Don't let your life go… that guilt is the only thing you have left. I have lived my life, I have many great memories that balance my guilt and allow me to live on and watch you, a son I never could have, grow. You are still young…take time to build your life with good memories, happy memories."

Naruto closed his eyes, struggling to hold back the ever present tears from spilling, invoked by the gentle reprimand by Tsunade. He hadn't bothered ever to stop and to think that he wasn't alone any more. People finally accepted him… Uzumaki Naruto. People cared about him…for him. Uzumaki Naruto mattered to someone. Uzumaki Naruto was not an island anymore. He had built bridges made out of bonds of friendship and trust to connect him.

Naruto felt his throat clog up with intense emotions, not knowing how to respond.

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly again and spoke in a firm tone: "Naruto about the _other matter-_"

Naruto groaned loudly and rolled his eyes up before speaking in a raspy tone: "It's okay. I…know everything. Ero Senin explained everything, like _everything_…he also told me to never repeat it in front of you."

"WHAT!" Tsunade had turned away to wipe a tear that had escaped when Naruto spoke. She faced him fully with fierce eyes narrowed. "Never repeat _to me…why that old pervert… What did he tell you?!_ Don't make me send for Ibiki Morino!"

Naruto turned red again, fidgeted a little before speaking in a small voice: "All elder perverts are alike. He tied me to a tree after I told him that I liked Sakura and explained _the hentai stuff. He-he-he _" Naruto was going blazing red and spoke in even a smaller voice, "read and showed me _ecchi book after book. He even offered to g-ge-get someone trained for my—- but I co-couldn't and I have never- never-"_

Naruto broke off and blushed so hard that Tsunade thought for a moment he was going to explode. She cursed Jiraiya in her head and wanted to drag him back from his watery grave for being so crude in his explaining and turning something that could have been special and beautiful, cheap. _Time to fix the damage._ But she wasn't going to take it out on poor Naruto who looked like he wanted to jump inside a lava mountain.

"Naruto, despite _his crudeness, it's doesn't need to be bizarre like those books or pictures. When you are with the right person it is much more…_" Tsunade paused to look at Naruto who looked like he was about to have epilepsy and decided to move along her questioning before he zonked out completely.

"Naruto, you aren't still in love with Sakura, are you?" Tsunade asked, worried.

"_Not_ in _that_ sense anymore. She is just a good friend. I am happy that she finally happy with the person she truly loves." Naruto said with a small wistful smile.

"What about anyone else? There are many other pretty and village girls. You must surely be bombarded by them in hoards." She persisted; trying to find what Shikamaru had said was true.

"_No. _I am not interested." His voice suddenly unyielding.

"_Naruto_…" Tsunade also suddenly remembered Yamato's admonishing and delicately said, "Don't take the experience with Sakura _too_ seriously, first love are mostly unrequited and painful. That doesn't mean you won't have any chance of a truly lasting love with _any_ female."

"_Baa-chan, _I won't ruin anyone's life."Naruto said solemnly.

Tsunade quickly squatted down on her knees in front of Naruto." Naruto you know you can trust me….if you like _someone….whoever your partner might be…just tell me. _I will support you, no matter what. You don't have to be shamed or hide anything. I am pretty sure that Kaksahi's taste run the same…probably why he hasn't married and he's about to enter his dotage" Tsunade said the last part loudly.

Kakashi hearing the implication and reprimand behind that, turned grey with shock. Yamato turned to look at him with shocked wide eyes.

Thump.

Kakashi fainted and rolled down loudly the perch outside Hokage's room.

Tsunade briefly smirked evilly before turning back to Naruto who looked confused. "Naruto I mean it. I will support you no matter what." Then she quickly, "It can be anyone… _except that lewd Sai. I won't let you ruin your life with a vulgar partner like that! _"

Naruto's jaw dropped open.

"BAA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! I AM A MALE! HE IS A MALE!IT IS NOT EVEN HUMANLY POSSIBLE!" Naruto screamed, the whole chair creaking madly.

"Then what do you mean by _not ruining any girls life?" _Tsunade demanded.

"_I meant what sane woman would want to spend her life with me?! I would have nothing to offer her._" Naruto snarled out.

"Naruto that's not true!" Tsunade protested. "You are a Hero of the Shinobi World!"

"_Baa-cha, I have no manners or polish. I am loud, brash, weird, ugly and stupid! I have a small apartment that is always messy. I can't cook anything except instant ramen. I am useless aside from being a ninja. And I even struggle at that!_" Naruto said dejectedly. "_Those_ _girls_ _want Uzumaki Naruto: the Shino Hero_. _Not the real_ _one. They will get disappointed when they find who I really am!_ _They like my strength…but they can't even withstand it!_"

Tsunade was stunned. Shikmaru had been right. The careless words of those wretched blind fools, Sakura and Ino as young girls, were now coming out of Naruto's mouth as if those poisonous words had been engraved in his heart.

"Naruto…" Tsunade started.

"_I want to have my own person too! I want someone to love me- the real me! Someone to be part of my life. Someone who can be my family and greet me happily when I enter that hauntingly silent apartment…Kurame wants me to find a mate too! .… But-but I how can I compete with Sasuke's coolness, Shikamaru's intelligence, Choji's cooking, Kiba's boldness and Shino's mysteriousness! I am just plain, loud, idiotic Naruto._" Naruto growled.

Tsunade just watched Naruto, feeling her heart clench at his misery. Yamato, Shizune and now-awake Kakashi also felt the pain and the longing in his words.

Tsunade realized the seal on the ropes tying Naruto and grabbed him into a crushing warm hug.

Tsunade swore at that moment that she would find that person for Naruto, even if she had to beg, stalk or kidnap every live female across the shinobi world. _Shizune, _Tsunade activated her telepathic link between the two. _Call every Konoha shinobi back. Contact the shinobi families in Konoha with eligible kunoichis. Prepare to send invitations to all the villages to send their most eligible kunoichis Naruto's age. _

_Yes, Tsunade sama_, Shizune replied promptly_. Any other requirement?_

Tsunade looked at the golden boy tight in her arms. _She will have to be worthy of Naruto. She will love and cherish Naruto more than her life._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Somewhere in Konoha.**

A young kunoichi sneezed suddenly.

**TBC**

**Author: **So what do you think? Sorry for the grammar mistakes. _If you like it than put a ring on it (Beyonce) _and in this case review, review! (^w^)n


	4. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**Author: ** Woohoo….thanks for the encouraging reviews! Sorry for the mistakes and long posting time interval and short chapter (it ain't easy being a second year graphic design student, the teachers are riding us hard :P) !

I am also browsing naruto wiki and using some character information to bring authenticity to the characters.

**Also side note on Naruto psyche****: **Hinata confessed her feelings for Naruto bluntly I think during fight with Pain and later with Madara but Naruto being Naruto probably thought she was saying that in the _friend _sense because he hasn't been able to connect her behavior with her confession (he is used to being _friendzoned_). Plus I think since Hinata is so quiet and shy, many overlook her maybe except her teammates and were probably too busy to notice Hinata's feelings what with one fight after another happening in or around Konoha.

XX You are welcome to ignore my rambling below and continue from the Chapter 3 heading XX

Psssst…. I don't hate Ino & Sakura really but it's difficult for me to like bullies (aka Mean Girls in this case Ino & Sakura) who ruin others life with their cruel worlds and even though they might change when they grew up, it doesn't reduce the scar they leave on the victim. I was big, gawky, bespectacled and fat, more mature and elder looking for my age, my childhood was literally very painful as people really tried hard to bully me, but I was never one to lay down and take everything they dished out and used to lash out in return; that's why I can really understand why Naruto reacts the way he does. Finally in my late teens I grew into my overgrown body, became more confident and graceful but some of the careless words are hard to forget and especially the people who said them. (Be careful in making fun and bullying others since that victim never forgets and rarely forgives, teach this to your kids if and when you have them for a better world in future with fewer enemies ) :D

**Disclaimer. **Nopes Naruto still, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me. (^o^)v

**Chapter Three**

"Did you get to meet her?" A blonde long haired girl asked the pacing girl with pink hair in a loose ponytail. Both were waiting with other kunoichi for their medical checkups which was now more extended with the sudden inclusion of eye checkup.

"I waited for two hours before a expressionless Shizune san told me that Tsunade-sama was _otherwise occupied and that I should get back to my duty._" Haruna Sakura sighed gloomily.

"Ugh. What did we do to deserve this?" Yamanaka Ino moaned and grumbled. "First these extensive medical checkups because of you and Sasuke shagging in the linen closet, now the eyes checkup for some unknown reason and then back to examining the disgusting samples duty. Why are only we stuck doing that duty, we were supposed to work on dissecting ninjas with different hidden ninjutsus usage?"

"I know! It's not fair! Since all the shinobis got called back, I was so happy that Sasuke was returning back early but when he found that I am stuck with examining with _with that…he actually volunteered for several patrol duties coinciding about time I get back…UGH !_ " Sakura was livid and growing desperate. " Back then, that closet scene wasn't deliberate okay….Sasuke had came back from his second ANBU mission, I had night duty…how was I supposed to know that he wouldn't wait…._would be that forceful and drag me off….._" Sakura blushed remembering his and then her lack of control.

"Yea…. Sasuke and your face was worth looking when you got out and found Tsunade-sama and the whole staff waiting right outside." Ino smirked remembering everyone's scandalized faces. Sasuke and Sakura hadn't been quiet nor subtle enough to have the incident go unnoticed.

"Don't remind me." Sakura shuddered and winced remembering. "Tsunade sama first blistered our ears with the scolding but that was nothing compared to when she found out that we hadn't even thought of using protection…. I was scared for our life."

Ino sighed. "I was pretty jealous that you guys had gone so far….while Choji and I were barely able to peck… I thought he wasn't interested in me physically… if you and Shikamaru hadn't helped me realize that he didn't even know that I was trying to seduce him…."

Sakura nudged Ino. "But once he did…"

Ino turned crimson but grinned broadly. "His tongue is pretty talented with all the eating he does…."

Both laughed.

Sakura then turned to the 3rd medical-nin in their team. "Hinata you must be having fun learning all the new stuff."

The quietly blushing kunoichi, Hyuuga Hinata, who had been silently listening to their bold conversation, looked up at them and softly answered. "Tsunade-sama has assigned me to observe and record the impact of the changes left in the chakra and body due to different ninjutsu usage."

Sakura and Ino moaned.

Ino had become initially interested in becoming medical nin after Sakura started learning medical jutsus, but her interest had begun to grow on its own, she too had begged Tsunade to let her join the training along with Sakura and was now one of the advanced medical ninjutsu users, though her chakra control did not match up with that of Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata on the other hand had been personally vetted by Tsunade when she had heard of Hinata's emergency attempts in healing shinobis during the war. Tsunade had seen the potential in Hinata with her chakra control being up to par with that of a medical-nin, her knowledge of herbs and medicines, the added bonus of Byakugan altogether combined with Hinata's empathy, had been a win-win situation all around for her.

Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's overprotective father, _as expected had been the biggest hurdle_. He had protested against it, insisting that his daughter should not be subjected to it as she was _a gentle and delicate lady,_ already in mourning for not being able to save Neji. Tsunade in turn had pulled rank and it had turn into a full fledge fight before Hinata had softly but adamantly given her consent.

Hiashi had since then observed in astonishment as Hinata had gradually grown to be an exceptional advanced medical nin. Her calm, patient, polite and gentle demeanor made her a favorite among the patients as opposed to hardcore Sakura and Ino, jolting them both in shocked realization at their unexpected rival. Though her personality was the reason Hinata had been always over-looked by many people but placed in the right situation, she was steadily glowing; her Byakugan an extra edge.

"Dammit! I want to do that too!" Sakura said grabbing her head in frustration with both hands. "I want to know what I am being punished for! But Tsunade sama won't even meet us.."

"I dunno…either" Ino said dejectedly. Then she looked up at the Hinata's concerned face suddenly. "Hey! You can help us out!"

Hinata stared at them wide-eyes, uncomprehending.

Sakura stopped in mid stride. "Of course! Brilliant idea, Ino! No one will suspect her!" She grabbed Hinata's slender shoulder in her strong grip, green eyes intensively boring into soft silvery white eyes. "Hinata you have to find out why we are banished to such…. _such_ indignity, all those jealous doctoring and nursing cows, of our apprenticeship under Tsunade sama are now thumping and mocking us!"

Hinata wanted to protest at the task suddenly thrust upon her, not wanting to interfere with the Lady Hokage Tsunade sama's decision but she understood _indignity_…the sense of shame, helplessness and mortification at another's hands. _They deserve to know why at least, _Hinata mused, bravely trying to assure herself_._

"Ano- I wil-I will try." Hinata whispered, resisting the urge to press her forefingers together, the weight of Sakura's hands was heavy.

Sakura straightened and took the seat next to left of Hinata, with Ino seating on her other side. They huddled in.

"Okay. When do you have the next session with Tsunada sam?" Ino inquired, her eyes contemplating.

"After one or two weeks.." Hinata mumbled.

"What?!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed loudly. Hinata winced at their loudness.

The other young Kunoichis, in the waiting area, turned to glare at them, Sakura getting some extra dirty looks.

Ino raised an pointed eyebrow at them, Hinata just implored forgiveness by giving a delicate and regal head bow while Sakura was suddenly adjusting her right glove before nonchalantly making a small fist.

Everyone turned their attention elsewhere.

Sakura and Ino turned back to swarm Hinata.

"What do you mean after two weeks?!" Ino asked furtively.

"Um…the Hokage Lady Tsunade-sama said she was going to be very busy, and I am to practice my Byakagun for documenting for few hours only in a day or so, so as to not strain it when in it will be needed later on." Hinata explained quietly.

"What about Shizune-san, why isn't she taking over your instruction if Tsunade-sama is busy?" Sakura asked quizzically, also a little bit peeved at not being included in the inner office dynamics. "What is happening at the Hokage's office that's making Tsunade sama so busy, that Shizune-san or Kakashi-sensei can't handle?"

"The Hokage Lady Tsunade-sama mentioned that Shizune san is busy making invitations and preparations for some special guests in nearby future. While Kakashi san is in preparation for gathering some background data on the guests with some ANBU teams." Hinata informed them timidly.

Both Ino and Sakura shared a private look. _Why had they been demoted at such a time, when Tsunade sama clearly needed every extra hand available?_

Abruptly Hinata stood up, looking panicky at the time on the clock at top of the gynecology reception desk. It was nearly 7 pm.

She hurriedly said goodbye to Sakura and Ino, before talking quietly to the receptionist and then sprinted out gracefully of the room.

Ino and Sakura staring at her sprinting back in bewilderment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Evening**

**On the other side of the Konoha Village**

Naruto walked languidly through the market road going towards Ichiraku san's shop, with hands in his blue long baggy pant shorts and a loose white t-shirt with a orange Uzumaki swirl on the back. His hair, without the protector, fell naturally to frame his face; making him look younger.

Though he had his beloved protector in his pocket, just in case.

He observed the similar yet slightly different sights of shops and people milling around. People would often look at surprise in seeing him without his trademark shinobi outfit but would still call out, waving enthusiastically to greet him before going back to their work.

Naruto also took the time to call back and greet them all. The acceptance and happiness at the sight of him in the peoples' face, uplifted his mood a bit. The truth of Tsunade baachan's words glared vehemently at him from every direction.

He closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the sky. He could smell the appetizing smells and aromas from the food stalls. The bustling people: some were unwinding from long day at work, some leisurely walking by, while others busy buying or selling wares.

But he was only carving one thing at that moment. Ramen. Deliciously tasting, specially made for him by the old man, Teuchi san, the best Ramen maker in the whole shinobi world as far as Naruto was concerned.

Except the shop was glaringly missing from its place! Naruto felt the panic rise inside him as he dashed towards the place where the shop used to be but was now a flat land with no evidence of the shop. Naruto looked at the deploring empty land.

"Hey Naruto….Naruto!" A voice called to him.

Naruto turned to see Iruka sensei running up to catch him up. Iruka sensei slapped Naruto's muscled shoulder in greeting once he stood next to him, feeling a bit nostalgic seeing him grown up so tall and mature when only recently he was just a pipsqueak.

"Iruka sensei…" Naruto greeted back, looking miserable.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked, a little taken back.

"Ramen…where did it go?!...I want my ramen!" Naruto said getting emotional.

Iruka guffawed. "You are still such a kid Naruto." He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and dragged him towards the opposite direction.

"Teuchi san relocated the shop to the other section, the block near the training grounds, the Academy and the Hokage building . "

"Yea…I haven't been able to stop by in a while, how is ouji-san and Ayame nee-chan?" Naruto asked, willingly being dragged along.

Iruka smiled wryly. "They are good but terribly missing their favorite customer. They are always asking where you disappeared off to. Inari and Tazuna san made the restaurant in record time and Teuchi san and Ayame san has been praising you day and night for it though."

"Aw man… the old man (ouji-san) is going to be vindictive for not stopping by before and charge me _super-duper_ now." Naruto moaned.

Iruka laughed and chatted along with Naruto, bringing him up to date about the other recent happenings he had missed in the last few months.

They stopped before the polished new Ichiraku Ramen restaurant.

"Wow." Naruto stopped to look at it in amaze. It was a beautifully designed building.

He eagerly opened the door and rushed in to shout: "Tadaima!"

Everyone turned to see the commotion and saw a widely grinning Naruto.

Teuchi cooking in the kitchen at the back, hearing Naruto's cheerful loud voice passed the spatula to his stupefied special apprentice. Wiped his hands clean, before hurriedly coming out to the front.

To see Ayame whack Naruto on the head and him apologizing profusely while still smiling broadly.

"Naruto!" Teuchi grumbled. Pleased inward to finally see the dear boy after so long. He had grown up so much in such a short period. _But is too thin_ _for a growing man_, Teuchi thought worried. _He needs to eat more._

"Hello old man!" Naruto called out before coming near him, Iruka followed smiling.

It was good to see their misfit family together once again.

A pair of Byakugan eyes watched the scene wistfully before smiling tenderly and started preparing for love-filled special Naruto ramen, large order.

**Author: **Sorry sorry for the short chapter (O - O)v, will write a longer once the teachers ease a bit….Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Beta reader wanted! Please PM.**


End file.
